SEGUIRE AL SOL
by Magnolia A
Summary: Songfic utilizando la canción "I ll follow the sun" de The Beatles, Albert va a dejar a Candy al amanecer porque la ama. Mi primera historia de 2014


SEGUIRE AL SOL

Por Magnolia

Para la elaboración de este songfic utilice la canción "I´ll follow the sun" o "seguiré al sol" de The Beatles, pueden revisar la canción en youtube

Estaba Albert relativamente tranquilo en el escritorio que tenia en su despacho de su enorme mansión, había decidido abandonar a Candy, sacarla de su vida para siempre, jamás pensó que precisamente a Candy quisiera alejarla de su vida…. Pero eso ya muy doloroso verla pasar entre novios, y no es que ella fuera muy noviera…. ya se había cansado de que ella no le viera de otra manera… pensaba dejarle una carta… pero comprendió que era mejor enfrentarla…. Cortar todo con ella de una buena vez… esta decisión dolía ya demasiado…. No la alejaría de la familia ni nada por el estilo… él se alejaría de todos…

Pidió hablar con ella en su despacho… ella entro un tanto temerosa, él había estado temeroso, frío distante…. En todos los años que tenía de conocerlo jamás lo había visto en esa actitud… incluso su mirada azulina siempre tan cálida, siempre amorosa, se había convertido en muna mirada gélida, triste… ello toco la puerta un tanto temerosa…

- ¿Querías verme Albert?

- Sí, por favor cierra la puerta y ponte cómoda…

Candy estaba ahora más que intrigada… ¿que le pasaba a Albert?

- Candy quiero compartir esta decisión que tome contigo… es algo que es necesario para mi hacer… Candy mañana me voy al amanecer…

- ¿Teeee vas?

- Si, y no se cuando vuelva e incluso no se si vuelva…

**_One day you'll look to see I've gone/Un día verás que me he ido_**

**_For tomorrow may rain, /pero mañana puede llover_**

**_so I'll follow the sun/así que seguiré al sol_**

- Albert ¿Qué sucede? ¿yo hice algo para que tomaras una decisión como esta y que me entere un día antes de que lo hagas?

Albert no respondía a las interrogantes que la rubia le hacía… solo le contestó…

**_Some day you'll know I was the one/algún día verás que yo era el indicado_**

**_But tomorrow may rain, /pero mañana puede llover_**

**_so I'll follow the sun/así que seguiré al sol_**

- Albert de verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir…

Pero el rubio seguía con su mutismo… de repente se apeó de la silla donde estaba sentado, se acercó a donde estaba Candy se agacho para poder tomarla de las manos y le dijo…

**_And now the time has come/ahora el tiempo llegó_**

**_and, my love, I must go/Y mi amor, me tengo que ir_**

**_And though I lose a friend/ y aunque pierda un amigo_**

**_In the end you will know, oh/ al final tu sabrás, oh_**

- ¿Qué se supone que debo de saber?

Pero por enésima ocasión en la tarde él no contestaba nada… solo agregó…

**_One day you'll find that I have gone/Un día verás que me fuí_**

**_But tomorrow may rain,/Pero mañana puede llover_**

**_so I'll follow the sun/ así que seguiré al sol_**

- ¿Albert?

Al ver a una Candy llorosa, llena de confusión decidió ser más claro con ella, esperaba que con todo lo que le estaba diciendo ella entiéndera, pero no fue así…

- Candy, me voy, me voy por ti y tal vez no regrese nunca también por ti…

Ahora si que no sabía que decir la joven rubia… hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos lo que acaba de escuchar… estaba aun más confundida…

**_But tomorrow may rain,/pero mañana puede llover_**

**_so I'll follow the sun/Así que seguiré al sol_**

**_And now the time has come/ y ahora el tiempo llegó_**

**_and, my love, I must go/y, mi amor, me tengo que ir_**

**_And though I lose a friend/y aunque pierda una amiga_**

**_In the end you will know, oh/ al final tu sabras, oh_**

- ¿Es una fuerte revelación verdad? –soltándole de las manos- así que querida Candy…

**_One day you'll find that I have gone/Un día verás que me fuí_**

**_But tomorrow may rain,/pero mañana puede llover_**

**_so I'll follow the sun/asi que seguiré al sol_**

- Bueno Candy me voy al amanecer, me voy a seguir al sol para ver si así encuentro mi amanecer… Quizás algún día te des cuenta que yo era el chico indicado para ti… pero para cuando eso suceda yo ya me habré ido… Candy perdóname si esto que estoy diciendo te causa pesar… pero esta situación es ya insostenible para mí y no quiero que también sea insostenible… no quiero que la lluvia de tus lágrimas al no poder amarme, me haga sufrir… con que mi amor te termine de matar como me esta matando…

- Albert, para ver que eres el correcto no te tienes que ir… mi corazón lo supo desde aquel día que nos conocimos hace muchos ayeres en esa colina… desde entonces te he amado…

- ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

- No te tienes que seguir al sol para encontrar tu amanecer… porque tu amanecer soy yo… (le besa)

- ¡Candy!

- Vámonos a buscar el amanecer… vamos a seguir el sol juntos…

Salieron del lugar convencidos a seguir los dictados de su recién descubierto amor… finalmente si seguirían al sol…


End file.
